


First Love

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M, angst and romance rolled into one, inspired by the song Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda's leaving, but he still has unfinished business to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly my first time writing anything romance. like kissing and stuff. so, sorry if its awkward.

Darkness seeped across the ground, gray clouds settling in. It was cold, much too cold to be outside. And yet here Komaeda was, sitting on a park bench. The only things keeping him worm were a tan coat and brown knitted scarf. In his bare left hand was his phone, a text opened. How many times has he read over it now? He couldn't remember. A cold breeze brushed over his cheeks. With his free hand, he moved his scarf up to cover more of his face. Deciding it was time to get going, he stood up, putting his phone in the coat pocket. A white puff escaped his mouth as he let out a sigh.

The sun was setting, and with it, the lights on the barren trees came to life. The view was breathtaking. Every little light glimmered, creating a display that could rival the northern lights. Closing his eyes, Komaeda began to walk to his destination. He put his hands in his coat pockets to keep them warm. In his minds eye, he read over the text that he had sent once more.

_Hinata-kun, I’m sorry to ask you on such a short notice, but I need to talk to you before I leave. Meet me at the train station at 6 PM. I’ll be waiting._

Komaeda closed his eyes. He was leaving. Moving away. Why, Komaeda himself didn't know. But right now, that wasn't important. He had asked Hinata to meet him before he left. That’s all that mattered to Komaeda right now.

Komaeda had kept in his feelings towards Hinata to himself. He held them down, even wished them away. In the end, he decided that their relationship was fine as it is. Hinata didn't need to be anything more than a close friend. It was completely okay… He needed to walk faster. It was already 5:30 PM, and the next train left at 6:10 PM.

The first flakes of snow began to fall as he got on the main street towards the train station. The illuminated trees began to fade in contrast to the city’s lights. Still, to Komaeda, it was beautiful. And he always loved beautiful things. He held out his hand, a snowflake landing on his palm. Almost immediately, it melted. Komaeda smiled softly.

A gasp came from his right - a couple on the bench, huddled up next to each other. “Look, it’s the first snow of the year!” the girl squealed, pointing at the sky. The couple laughed together. Komaeda’s heart gave a painful squeeze as he imagined being like that with Hinata.

Subconsciously, he fidgeted with the scarf he was currently wearing. It was the scarf that he had planned on giving Hinata for Christmas, hand knitted all by himself. But that was before he found out he was going away. Komaeda had debated on whether to give it to Hinata before he left, but the days dwindled down until it was too late. Shaking his head, Komaeda reminded himself that he’d be back. He’d be back, he’d be back, he’d be back. And Komaeda would get another chance. He’d get another chance, he was sure of it.

Before Komaeda realized, he was at the train station. Fidgeting once more, he entered the station waiting area. Shivering, he sat on a bench. The time read 5:50. Hinata would be here at any moment, he was sure. Absentmindedly, he ran his eyes over the train schedule. They widened as they came across a single time. 6:05 PM. So, he was wrong on the time. He’d only have 5 minutes with Hinata instead of 10. Slowly, tortuously, time passed, until it was finally 6 PM.

“Komaeda!” That voice he knows all too well jerked him out of his stupor. Komaeda bolted up, his head jerking towards the brown haired boy running over to him. As soon as he was in front of him, Hinata bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. “I ran… all the way over… as fast as I could…”

Komaeda put on his best smile. “I’m glad you can make it, Hinata-kun,” he said as cheerfully as he could.

As soon as Hinata caught his breath, he stood up straight, glaring at Komaeda. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving? Why didn’t you tell _anybody_ you were leaving?! I thought we were friends, Komaeda! What the hell is up with you!” he ranted, hands clenched into fists.

Komaeda held his hands up, laughing a bit nervously. “I’m sorry, Hinata-kun! It was as sudden to you as it was to me, honest! That’s why I…” he trailed off, his hands resting at his sides. “I wanted to see you at least one more time.”

The clock was ticking. It was nearing 6:05. “But you have the guts to tell me the day before you leave?” Hinata hissed. “Friends don’t do that, Komaeda! I thought… I thought I was the closest one to you. So why-!”

“It wasn’t my choice, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda interrupted him. Hinata looked down, cursing under his breath in frustration. “If I could choose, I’d stay here. I’d stay here with you. I…” A rumbling could be heard in the distance. The train was coming. “I have to go.” Komaeda turned, biting his lip. He halted, however, when a hand grabbed his own.

“Don’t leave. You can’t leave,” Hinata whispered. Komaeda trembled, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. No, he couldn’t cry. Not here. Not now.

“You’re really kind, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said, trying to keep his voice steady. He turned to face Hinata, shoulders shaking. “I’m glad I had the chance to meet you, you know?” _I love you._ “Thank you for giving me all these fond memories…” The rushing wind blew both of their hair as the train finally arrived.

Hinata was still holding onto his hand. “Don’t go,” he pleaded. “At least not yet.”

Komaeda looked down. “Please let go, Hinata-kun. I have to leave…” he whimpered, unable to contain the trembling any longer. “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be…”

A mutual silence passed over them both. Still, neither refused to move, even as the the other passengers began to exit and get on the train. They stared at each other, Hinata still holding Komaeda’s hand. He couldn’t take the silence much longer. “Hey, you know-”

He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing up against his. Komaeda’s eyes widened. Hinata was kissing him. Hinata’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him in place. The tears resurfaced, and this time, Komaeda couldn’t hold them back. Softly, he pressed back, bringing his hand up to the back of Hinata’s head. They stayed like that, holding each other.

Hinata pulled back after a few seconds, gazing into Komaeda’s eyes. “Will you be back?” he asked, his voice quiet. Komaeda rested his forehead against Hinata’s, as the tears continued to fall.

“Yeah,” he croaked. “I promise I’ll be back.” The departure bell rang, signaling that the train was leaving. Komaeda let out a soft laugh, feeling the whoosh of air as the train began to leave. “I missed my train. The next one doesn’t come for another half hour or so.”

Hinata smiled. “Good. For now, let’s just stay like this…” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“I love you, Hinata-kun.”

“I love you too, Komaeda.”


End file.
